The Son Of Neptune
by MockingjayInFlight
Summary: Camp Half-Blood Campers set off to find beloved friend Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so it will probably suck. I don't really know where it's going. I was just bored so, enjoy.**

**Piper's POV**

Everything was going great. Leo had finished the Argo II on schedule, we were making great time, and we hardly got attacked by any monsters. Annabeth was so ecstatic to see Percy again she'd ask Jason if he we where close every five minutes.

Well, just like I said, everything _was _going great until we got close enough to actually see the beach of the Roman camp. It was dusk and I could just make out two figures in the fog that hung over the beach. There was Percy. He looked fine, but he was busy kissing the other figures lips. I turned to look away and found Annabeth standing behind me. "Annabeth..." I tried to say but she had already taken off. I sighed. This was not going to be easy.

**Ok, ok I know this is really short. I thought it would be better if I saved the rest for the rest of the story. Also, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is my next chapter. The last one was kind of short so I will try to make this one longer.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Annabeth's POV**

Emotions swirled around my head. Anger, sorrow, maybe I was just a little happy to see him alive? I collapsed on my bunk and started to cry. Tomorrow we would approach the Roman camp and _she'd _be there. I'm not sure if I could handle to see that again. But no matter what I see tomorrow I have to keep my emotions under control. I can't afford to lose my cool this far in the journey, for the other campers sake. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.

**Third person's POV**

Oh man was Leo starving! Trying to keep everyone's spirits up is hard work. Even for Leo. He'd much rather work with automatons than people. Luckily they were serving Sloppy Joes. If it was up to Leo, Sloppy Joes could fix anything.

Leo scanned the galley. Every person was accounted for except Annabeth. Leo just shrugged it off. She might be getting ready for tomorrow or she could be doing whatever smart people do in their spare time.

**Jason's POV**

I was just about to take a bite out of my Sloppy Joe when Piper walked over and sat down next to me. "I'm worried for Annabeth." Piper said. "Why?" I asked. What was there to be worried about? "She saw Percy kissing another girl over the side of the boat." Piper explained. This made me shudder, I'd been trying to avoid this for a long time, and telling Piper that I already had a girl friend would break her heart. "What's wrong?" Piper asked. "Nothing" I replied, I can't tell her now. "So, back to Annabeth." I said trying to focus the conversation on her again. "How can you be sure it was Percy?" I asked "Its fairly foggy tonight." "I've never seen this Percy guy" Piper started "but when Annabeth saw it she seemed pretty convinced it was him." "This could be a Problem." I said "Chiron warned me she was the jealous type. So only Venus knows what she'll do."

**I know it's still short. If you like it PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 1 review I will update tomorrow.**

**Anyone can review, SO NO EXCUSES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to WishAlwaysLaughOften, TA-DA here is my next chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Piper's POV**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" my alarm clock wailed. Ugh, I hate mornings. Today is the day we dock at the Roman camp, I should be excited! Unfortunately I can only get excited _after_ 10:00 AM. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. My hair was a rat's nest- like someone had pulled me through the dirt and finished off with dunking my head in the toilet, my mouth had that horrible morning taste, and my expression was: don't-bother-me-or-it-may-be-the-last-thing-you-do kind of look. Ok, let's get started. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and tried to keep the glare under control. Its time to meet the others.

I climbed out on to the deck of the vessel, or plain? I'm not really sure what you'd call this thing. But whatever it was, I can assure you it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I can hardly believe that anyone could build anything like this, It was massive, had everything you would ever need, and of course had the head of Festus; the bronze dragon that had saved our butts more than once, on the bow. As I admired the Argo II slowly my friends started to crawl on to the deck. First Leo-who had a idiotic grin on his face, seriously he's the only person I know who would be fine getting up this early, then Jason clambered up followed by Annabeth. To be truthful, I was a little worried about what Annabeth would be like, but she seemed to have pulled it together since last night's incident. Though she did look stiffer-like she was recovering from a sore back. I didn't have time to think, we were approaching the beach,_ fast._ Jason stepped forward to look over the railing. He looked pale. And that's when somebody screamed.

**I hoped you liked it! As soon as I get 2 reviews (from different people) I will update ASAP. It doesn't matter if it's praise or FLAMES Dunt Dunt DAAAAAAA! It doesn't matter JUST CLICK THAT BUTTON. ANYONE CAN DO IT **

**Percabeth963's stupid writing tip: listen to music when you write. Change your music to the mood of story your writing! (this also works when drawing or painting)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Piper's POV**

Alarms screeched as confused campers scampered all over the beach trying to figure out what was happening. The scream had come from a small girl when she saw Jason, which immediately set alarms off sending everyone into a panic. Really, there was nothing to be worried about. But I guess if you saw a strange, flying, battle ship headed towards your camp, you would probably be a little suspicious.

I smiled to myself. Watching all the campers scrambling over the beach, grabbing armour on their way to confront us, was kind of funny.

Leo did the best job he could to dock us and dropped the anchor, which almost squished one of the campers who was standing under the Argo II. It was time to put our plan into action. Of course, we had planned this ages before Leo had even finished the Argo II. Jason would be the first one to climb off, when everything seems clear Leo, Annabeth, and I would follow, and eventually the other campers would slip over the edge to meet us on the ground. Jason jumped to the ground and landed with a thud, he straightened, and said, "Hey." The crowd of people roared and ran up to greet their lost leader. I figured this meant it was clear so I swung over the edge and landed on the soft sand. Annabeth followed gracefully. Leo not so much, in fact he landed flat on his face. He lifted his head off the ground and spat out a mouthful of sand. I looked at Annabeth, she seemed to be watching something. I focused to look behind the crowd and saw Percy walking up with the mysterious girl. The girl's eyes widened as she dropped Percy's hand and took off into the crowd to hit Jason with a bone crunching hug.

**I already have the next chapter ready so if you review it will be up ASAP. Any monkey can review so go for it!**

**-Percabeth963**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was stumped on what to write now, so please forgive me if it sucks. It will (hopefully) get more exciting.**

**Enjoy**

**Percy's POV**

What just happened? And why is that blonde chick smirking at me? I walked over to my friend, Dawson son of Apollo. I tapped him on the shoulder, he swung around "Oh man Percy! This is awesome!" he practically screamed. "Who is this Guy? I mean he just came out of nowhere." I asked. "Are you kidding me man?" Dawson said "That's Jason!" I had heard a lot about Jason. He was pretty much a legend here. Jess from Demeter told me he defeated the titan, Krios in the second titan war, 2 years ago, which I have no memory of, but who knows where I was in the last two years? I sure don't. All I know is my girlfriend just took of to hug her ex.

**Jason's POV**

Oh Gods, this was embarrassing. The girl who had just burst through the crowd, was Reyna, My girlfriend. I peered over at Piper and she looked hurt. I felt a pang of guilt hit me for not telling Piper about Reyna sooner. "Piper" I said. Reyna still had her arms wrapped around me and had her face buried in my shirt she was talking so fast I couldn't understand her. Piper looked like she knew what I was going to say already. She turned her back to me and went to stand next to Annabeth.

Just as I looked up at the cheering crowd a boy with a black mop of hair and sea green eyes pushed to the front "What's going on!"

**Tell me what you think. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you don't you will never know what happens next chapter "**_**Evil Laughter"**_

**-Percabeth963**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I LOVED how fast you reviewed.**

**Piper's POV**

Percy looked wild. He had a purple T-shirt on, just like the one Jason had when we were on the bus. Everyone was silent, staring back and forth between Jason and Percy. Out of nowhere I heard a deep growl. People snapped back out of their mild shock and parted. Now I've seen a lot of scary monsters, none of them compared to the beast that was making its way toward us. Imagine a pitch black wolf, about the size of a tank, and has red eyes. It radiated discipline. Then it spoke, "What is going on?" The voice was female. She slowly turned her head, getting a good look at us all. Then she focused on Jason. "Come." She whispered in our minds. Reyna unwrapped her arms from Jason and he followed the wolf. The wolf stopped by Percy. She tilted her head, then grabbed Percy by the back of his shirt and trotted off.

The excitement was over. Campers started to disperse, headed back to their usual training. Some of the kids still looked like they wanted to slit our throats, but they just glared as they walked away. A tall, slender boy walked up to us. He scratched the back of his head, "Hey, umm I'm the head counsellor of Mercury." Hermes, I heard Annabeth mumble "And I guess since Mercury is the god of travelers, I'll be the one showing you around."

**So far people have been telling me to do longer chapters. I'll try but I might just end up posting chapters more often.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7

**Piper's POV**

A turn out this guy's name was Travis. I totally had to introduce him, to, well Travis. He showed us around the camp. The cabins were basically the same but instead of a Greek theme, it was Roman. We met our Roman cousins, and were welcome to stay in their cabins. Everyone was getting along with their cousins except Annabeth, they were bickering over designs or something stupid, or smart?. But on the good side of things we were invited to the camp fire tonight.

_Later that night_

**Annabeth's POV**

The camp fire kinda sucked. Sure we roasted marshmallows, but I was too busy focused on Percy. He seemed really frustrated. Staring at Reyna, Reyna had introduced herself to us when Travis was showing us around. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and she had a bubbly voice. I didn't know Percy liked that kind of stuff. I can't believe he was with that bitch, I shouldn't be mad a Percy, Hera took his memories! But I can't help it. How can he not remember his first kiss, his first girlfriend, how I saved his butt multiple times. Hey, at least I'm not as deep in a Jason. Two girlfriends, and he didn't tell Piper about Reyna. Piper doesn't get mad, but she has her way with guilt, Silent treatment and hurt looks. Just then Percy turned his head and looked at me. He had a confused look on his face, I winked at him.

**Leo's POV**

I shoved another 3 marshmallows in my mouth. The Vulcan cabin bet me 5 golden dramachmas that I couldn't fit 15 marsh mallows in my mouth all at once. I was about to prove them wrong.

**Percy's POV**

I knew Jason was this great hero. _And_ I thought my girlfriend said she gave him up. I sat under the Neptune banner, glaring at the campfire. I had to figure this out. Then that blonde girl crept her way into my mind. I scrunched my eyebrows together, feeling like I should recognise her.

**This is almost a page on my computer, so HA! Somebody said they didn't like Reyna with Perseus, but I'm pretty sure I have something worked out so don't worry. My name is Percabeth963, isn't it? I love PercyxAnnabeth just as much as any sane person. If anyone has any suggestions on what happens after they leave camp to head to Greece to fight the giants, it would be VERY much appreciated. Because I'm almost out of ideas. Only a few chapters then I'm out. R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**-Percabeth963**


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be possibly one of my last chapters. Then I'll have to wait for the next book to come out to get the ideas flowing. I KNOW I KNOW this is soooo short but I've always been a sucky writer. I have serious writers block so this chapter will suck!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I practiced against one of the Minerva kids. This was our last practice until we had to leave to Greece accompanied but the Romans. Lupa had introduced herself at campfire last night, she told us we would be going solo to Greece while she gathered recruits. Just as I disarmed my cousin Bryan, Reyna walked over. She told Bryan to take off, and he did. Reyna unsheathed her sword. Funny, all the weapons here are made of imperial gold, the only bronze blades were from our camp and of course, Percy's. Someone had offered me imperial gold to try, but on monsters it was messy. Instead of dust, ichor spilled out, and it made them a lot harder to kill. Reyna raised her sword and we began. I was already sweating and my blade was starting to slip from my grip. "I see the way you look at him." Reyna said. I was confused for a minute, then realised she was talking about Percy. "I heard you were with Jason." I reply. "I left Jason." She spat at me. "It didn't seem so when we docked." Reyna stumbles and I knock her to the ground. "Leave Percy alone." And I pull my dagger from my belt.

**Jason's POV**

I was sitting on one of the stools that surrounded the table. I was just getting to know Percy, well his personality at least because he can't really remember his past. Most of that information would have to come from Annabeth. Piper had her elbows rested on the table when Connor Stoll burst in. When he spoke it almost sounded like a sigh, "Annabeth just stabbed Reyna."

**Please review. Don't expect an update right away because I'm really busy at the moment so just try and hold off.**


	9. Author's Note

**My next chapter is coming so don't worry. I'm just warning you because I ****have**** changed my pen name. All those Percabeth fans out there I would like to introduce you to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. If you haven't read the Hunger Games I highly recommended it. There is three books in total. The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay. Just because I changed my pen name doesn't mean I've turned my back on Percabeth, I still LOVE IT!**

**I Love you ApolloOllopa **** YOU R AWESOME**


	10. Chapter 9

**I not that good at writing Percabeth but here goes nothing. PS don't mind the smiley, he's just...There**

**:D**

**Piper's POV**

We followed Connor to the arena, and sure enough there was Reyna thrashing around on the ground with Annabeth screaming obscenities at her while one of the Mars kids held her back. Reyna looked pretty shocked. The wound was on her left thigh. It wasn't serious but it would be a good idea to get her some medical attention from one of the Apollo kids, maybe just not right away. Reyna was calling Jason to help her but he stayed put. When Reyna realised that he wasn't coming to her rescue she started pleating in her most convincing voice to Percy. Percy ignored her words. Once the Mars kid was distracted by the seen in front of him Annabeth kicked him in the groin and shook free of his grasp. She reached down to grab her dagger and made a face at Reyna, then took off to follow Percy who probably decided this was a waste of his time. I had a sudden burst of confidence that my _boyfriend-_ just saying it makes me giggle- had just left Reyna to squirm on the ground. I had to stick my tongue out at her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat under the Neptune banner, cleaning my blade, glaring at Reyna whenever I felt like it. Turns out Lady Hera was feeling nice or knew Reyna had it coming or something, but she had given Percy back just enough of his memories to remember me! He's a little unsure about some things but that doesn't bother me at least he's away from her. It also doesn't look like I was the only one having a good time tonight, there was Piper sitting beside Jason under the Jupiter banner.

**Are you happy? There's some Percabeth and JasonxPiper so stop bothering me! Hope you enjoy the Hunger Games everyone who's reading it! Starts with a R, ends with a W, R-R-Review.**

**-MockingjayInFlight **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was at camp with my horse and took her to my first one day event and came second :D**

**Piper's POV**

It was early morning, the sky was dark and fog swirled in the ocean air. I sat in the cool sand beside Annabeth while the others carried the last of their supplies onto the beach. I grabbed a handful of sand and let it run through my fingers as I tried to calm my nerves. We were really leaving. Only half of the camp was coming which was still a far amount, almost 100 kids and teenagers. I looked over at Annabeth a thought about how scared I was when Jason couldn't remember me on the bus. I thought that when Percy finally got his memories back Annabeth would still have some doubt but she seemed relaxed and totally trusting. And a lot more nice when her boyfriend was around I'd like to add. It was totally bizarre, she was strict and always followed rules, but when Percy walked over Annabeth was relaxed and was careless. I'm not really sure what this trip will bring.

**Ok, yes it is one of my shorter chapters but I have major writers block and I will try and post my next chapter in the next view days. For those people out there who are reading The Hunger Games, "May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favour." :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! I am really weird. I was hoping to write another story but I don't know what to write. I will take requests. ENJOY! **

**Are you retarded? Because if you think I own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus you probably are.**

**Jason's POV**

I pated Leo's back as he puked over the edge of the Argo II. Leo and the ocean apparently didn't mix well and I sent him down to get some Gravol or something so he didn't vomit all over some bodies shoes again.

**Piper's POV**

Annabeth was telling me how Percy was invulnerable because of his swim in River Styx. "So I couldn't hurt him no matter what I did to him?" I asked her. "You could try to kill him all day long and not even scratch him." She told me "Well unless you manage to find his Achillesheel, but nobody knows where that is except Percy and I." Just then Percy strolled over looking very happy, I guess on the ocean he's in his element. "See watch this." Annabeth told me. She took out her dagger and as soon as Percy had got close enough she brought her dagger down towards where his heart would be. I expected to see her dagger imbedded it's self in his chest but instead it just bounced off leaving Percy unscathed. He didn't even seem surprised. He just continued like nothing had happened at all and said, "Hey, Leo just puked on Clarisse's shoes. I thought she might just kill him then and there." I chuckled to myself.

**I updated so be happy! I won't update again until I get five reviews so click that button. For all those readers out there who read Percabeth, don't you thinks it's creepy in some of the stories when Percy like sniffs Annabeth's hair. Some people are like "ahhhhh that's so cute" and I'm like "AHHHHH thats so creepy." Just thought I'd share that.**


	13. Chapter 12

**OH MY GODS! I got like 12 reviews overnight!(Some the same people reviewing 2 or 3 times BUT I DON'T CARE) Oh and percy-jackson-no-1-fan everyone gets the characters Reyna, Hazel and Gwen from the Lost Hero, when Jason starts to get his memories back. I was like yay I have reviews I should write my chapter right away, and then I didn't know what to write so this chapter could be kind of bland. Don't laugh but what does OCC mean? **

**Piper's POV**

Dummies were losing their guts everywhere. Heads, legs and arms that had been sliced clean off littered the floor. This would have been a horror scene if everything wasn't made of straw. I jabbed my sword into the squishy hay and drew it up into its chest. This is nothing really I guess compared to giants that would await us in Greece.

The battle plan is to come on waves. This is why we only took half of the campers with us. The others would stay behind and train until we needed the next wave to hit. Most of the kids that were left behind were from the Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Ares which reluctantly stayed behind to help train the others. So anyways everyone was tired and grumpy from all the training. Even Leo was a little down, though it would take a anchor tied to his leg to make that boy feel down. **(You may not get my joke.)**

Well we only had a few more days to dock and I was one pins and needles. Every person who walked by or said hello made me jump. I hope I'm bravery returns from it's holiday.

**You guys I'm only writing a couple more chapters. Maybe the next one will be my last for this story.**

**ReViEw PleASe BecAuSe THAt WiLl mAKe mE HAPPy!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I started to read the Twilight saga then I was sad when I finished so I read 'the host' and was sad I finished that too so I read 'Empty' and then found this other book called: the sky is everywhere. And I've been practicing for horse shows and stuff like that. I have incredible writers' block and I can't think of any ideas for this fanfic so you will have to forgive me. This is my last chapter **** Hey, if I get more ideas, say from some fans maybe, I might continue this story. But between school (my first year in middle school), sport, horses, and other books, I don't have time. Sorry Nightkit-Nightpaw-Nightshadow. I guess you'll just have to explode. Thanks to all my fans. Your awesome for sticking with me. Last but not least Twiheartfan1112 if I get anymore worth while ideas I don't want I'll try to send them to you, but you have to promise me you tell me the name of the story so I can read it. Oh yeah I live in Australia so school just started, that's why I'm a little overwhelmed with the homework.**

**-Mockingjayinflight**

**Piper's POV**

I stared out of one of the windows. Jason stood beside me. We were so close to Greece it was like we could almost taste it. All that awaited us was death. Surely we would lose campers? I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. _All _of us were coming home. I wouldn't let anyone die if I could help it. I reached over and took Jason's hand. It was cold on the deck so everyone was hiding below deck. It even started to snow once. I hope the weather clears up. I tell Jason to go to bed. It's late and I'm tired, but too anxious to sleep. Jason leaves and I crawl under the covers. I worry for hours before I finally get pulled under into sleep.

When I wake up and look out the window I see the faint shape of land ahead of us. I start to panic. Could we be that close already?

When I'm dressed and groomed I wander up to get some breakfast. I wait behind Annabeth in the line. She seems so pumped about getting to Greece, I don't understand. Isn't she scared? Isn't she afraid for the other campers' lives? Her excitement boggles me, so I listen to her blab. Not saying a word. When Annabeth asks me if I'm ok I almost miss it. I look up on to her concerned face. When I don't answer she asks again. "Are you ok?" I nod but my expression betrays me. "What is it?" she asks. I start to examine my bowl of cereal that I hold. Time tick-tocks between us. All of a sudden the words spill out in a mad jumble. "Were so close. I'm so scared for the other campers. What if they die? Aren't you afraid too?" when I finish I'm out of breath. Annabeth stares at me for three heart beats then looks like she's going to start laughing. "What?" I ask defensively. "Oh Piper," she says "I've been in much worse situations. Everything will be fine." I let myself take her words in. I a flicker of hope in side of ignites but is quickly smothered with despair. Annabeth grabs her bowl and goes to sit with Percy.

_Later that day_

The island was growing from a speck as we were gaining on it, getting closer every minute. The panic was intense now, eating me alive. Now we were only seconds away. I grabbed Jason hand and he pecked me on the cheek. I glanced over at Percy and Annabeth. They were totally relaxed. Talking, quietly murmuring to each other and Percy kissed her on the lips, just as the boat bumped against the land.

_The End_

**Ok, cliff hanger. I don't want to get hopes up or anything but I might have form a next chapter but it will probably be months from now. Thanks for reading again. Your all awesome. Talk to you later.**

**-Mockingjayinflight**


End file.
